The Fire of Promethius (A next generation story)
by Ravenclawgirl11
Summary: The story of the boy who lived was over. Everyone thought that the coming years would be fulfilling and harmonious. But a new enemy is rising, with the power to match the dark lord. The villain will strip the wizards of the most important thing in their lives. Four kids at Hogwarts will tell the story. Danger is coming, Scorpius, Rose, Albus, and Grace, must be ready to fight.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I'm back. This story is the reason why I haven't written anything in AGES! :(_

 _I have come up with a new storyline, completely different to any writing I have ever done. I am co-writing this with someone, and I think together we can do a really good job. I hope you guys like it!_

 _Note: This next generation story is NOT going to be based on Harry Potter and the cursed child. I am so excited that the script is coming out in July, but this story is utterly non-canon for that book. So if in the play, if Albus turns into a pig or something, it probably won't happen in this story._

 _So this first chapter is a prologue. It's set about twenty to thirty years in the future after the story happens. The chapters will normally be in first person, but this is in third for better effect._

 _For this story, I will be doing weekly updates. A new chapter will be put up every Monday or Tuesday, (But keep in mind that I'm at school, I'm not always going to be on time!)_

 _Favourites and Followers: Liked._

 _Positive reviews: Loved._

 _Constructive criticism: ADORED!_

Dusk.

Albus Potter sat in the arm chair. His green eyes were staring at the dusk that was sucking the light out of the wold.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his greying black hair. His face seemed to be longing desperately for something.

With an effort, he pulled himself out of his chair and walked out of the room, leaving the book he had been writing in open.

The words read, "All the days that never came."

The man was now in his room. His hand reached forwards and turned the wooden door knob of the cupboard. He went on tip toe to reach a dusty thin box on the top shelf. He pushed away the books that were in front of it.

Albus pulled the box down and held it in his hands. He stared at it for a moment, then he slowly opened it's lid.

He pulled out a long thin stick. While fingering it, his slightly wrinkled face creased into a smile and his green eyes lit up.

"Oak and Phoenix tail feather, 15 inches." He muttered. Then, without thinking, an impulse came to him.

"Swish and flick, wasn't it?" He pondered quietly. Then he moved the stick in a graceful way, muttering, "Wingardiem leviousa." He was about to point his wand at a small feather that lay sadly in the corner of the room, but then he stopped in mid wave.

His eyes grew dull again and he sighed deeply. He stooped slightly, and dejectedly slipped the stick back in the thin box again, before placing it back in the cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, I'm only going to be doing weekly updates, but I'm putting up two chapters today, just so you can get the feel of the story. I hope your liking it, this chapter is going back in time from the prologue. This is were the story begins, but this chapter is mainly about introducing you to the characters._

 _(The next chapter will be up this Monday or Tuesday)_

 _Favourites and followers: liked._

 _Positive reviews: loved._

 _Constructive criticism: ADORED! :)_

Where It All Began

*Rose*

I sat in my room, scanning through my books. I checked my list again. "Right they're all here." I muttered for about the tenth time.

I stacked them all neatly in my trunk. I checked that I had my quills, ink, and parchment.

Then I heard a loud crash. My head shot upwards and hit the bottom of the bunk bed that belonged to Hugo and I.

"That stupid owl!" I groaned. I got up and opened the window. Errol crashed inside, and flopped onto the floor exhaustedly.

He had belonged to my grandparents when my Father was a kid, and somehow he had lived this long. My Granparents had grown tired of him and had given him to us to be our family owl. He was quite useless really.

I hoped he had gotten the letter to Albus alright. "Go on, find Mum, she'll look after you." and I shooed him out of the door.

A few minutes later I lugged my trunk across the room, feeling as light as a feather that a new era was starting.

...

I sighed as I sat in the car, Hugo was driving me MAD. "Be quiet!" I snapped for the 5th time.

"But is what James was saying true? Do you really get to see ghosts at Hogwarts?" He whined.

"I've told you, yes! And you don't need to say how jealous you are again, it's only a year before you get to go!" I sighed, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my book!"

I heard a snort of laughter from the front. Dad.

"Will those two ever stop arguing!" He sniggered.

"Ron, it's not a laughing matter!" Mum hissed to him.

"Yeah I know, but you have to admit, they are a lot like us when we were at school." He grinned, as he turned to glance at us.

"RONALD, Watch the road for goodness sakes! Honestly, you should have let me drive!" Mum said in a panicked voice, her hand flew out to grasp Dad's shoulder.

"Blimey 'Mione, calm down. I only turned away for a second, besides you insisted that we should travel to Kings cross this way, and I'm fully qualified to drive!" Dad said.

I held back a giggle, as I knew that the only way Dad had been able to pass his driving test, was by confunding the driver.

Dad saw my expression in the rear view mirror and winked at me, I had promised him I would keep this detail secret.

Mum gave up, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the pile of paper work from her job.

After a few minutes, Dad parked clumsily by Kings cross and we all got out.

I glanced at the glass doors as we walked in, and I saw the reflection of a small eleven year old girl with very curly red hair, freckles and slightly big front teeth.

I sighed and moved on, I wasn't one of those girls who spends ages trying to get themselves to look perfect, I knew it wasn't much use because it seemed that I had inherited the worst traits of looks from my parents. My Mums hair texture and teeth, and my Dad's pale skin, freckles and the tendency of my ears turning red whenever I got angry. Which was quite often.

I pushed my trolley with all it's luggage and Morgana, who was hissing unhappily. As I finally reached platform nine, I ran at the barrier, and tried to shake the feeling that I was going to crash, out of my mind. I closed my eyes but of course, nothing happened, I ran strait through it.

...

I emerged into Platform nine and three quarters, and I couldn't help but gasp as I saw the hundreds of witches and wizards pushing their trolleys around, they were all chattering excitedly and their cats, toads, or owls either hooting, mewing or croaking.

A large train with the words, Hogwarts express, emblazoned on the front was parked on the tracks by the platform.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Mum smiling at me. "Even if your not a muggleborn like me, it's still pretty amazing seeing it for the first time." She said softly.

Dad and Hugo emerged. Hugo gaped, his brown eyes going bug eyed under his red fringe, I couldn't resist letting out a small laugh.

Then Mum turned to Dad and said "When did Harry and Ginny say that they'd arrive."

Dad looked at his golden watch with all the planets around it and said, "A few minutes from now I think."

I nodded, feeling happy that I would soon see Albus and my other cousins.

Then I was distracted, over to my left I saw another family of four.

"Molly!" I called, the thirteen year old girl turned her head and then she beamed when she saw me.

My cousin rushed over to me. "Hey Rosie, how are you?"

A girl of nine, with long brown hair, freckles, and spectacles came running behind her. My other cousin, Lucy gave me a cheery hello.

"I'm great, really nervous, but great." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're tough, besides, you've got me and all you're other older cousins to help you at Hogwarts." Molly smiled, "How are you feeling about the sorting?"

"I don't know, I think I'll either be put in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." I said in a slightly puzzled voice, I had gone through all the houses thoroughly, and thought that those two were the ones that I was most likely to be put in.

"Gryffindor's the best though!" Lucy cheered.

"No it isn't, Ravenclaw and the other houses are just as good." Molly said wisely.

"But Ravenclaw is full of boring know it alls like you and Dad!" Said Lucy with a evil grin.

As Molly and her started to have a squabble, I amusedly reflected of the irony of these two sisters.

Lucy looked like a little goody girl, with her long mouse brown hair and her spectacles, (which where a result of the bad eye site she had inherited from Uncle Percy), but she was the total opposite. Lucy was always getting into trouble, being cheeky and playing pranks.

But Molly, who had inherited the Weasley's flaming red hair like me, and didn't wear spectacles, was exactly like her Father in many ways. She was quiet, kind, loved books like me, and had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Yet the two sisters, who were total opposites, got on brilliantly. Sure, they had the occasional argument, but they were on heaps better terms with each other then my other cousins Dominique and Victoire.

Suddenly, Molly looked up. "Oh, got to go Rose, I'll see you on the train. I just want to go and say hi to Augusta!"

I nodded and smiled as she walked towards the Long-bottoms. Professor Long-bottom, or Neville, was good friends with my parents, and the two family's had met up a few times.

The oldest son of Neville and Hannah was a boy called Frank, he was in fourth year and very good looking and popular. Then there were the twins, Lilliana and Augusta. They were a bit like Molly and Lucy, very close, but total opposites. Lilliana was confident, popular, and was in Slytherin (but she was still very nice!), Augusta was like Molly and I, quiet, down to earth and a very hard worker.

Dad says Augusta reminded him of Mum, as for some reason she had become best friends with my cousins Fred and James in their first year, which had been last year.

The youngest girl, Alice, was my age and she was sweet, kind and very nice.

Just then, five people emerged into the platform. I grinned when I saw that it was the Potters. "Finally." I muttered under my breath.

...

Albus immediately ran up to me and said "Hi" in a relieved voice.

I beamed at him, "James been harping on at you then?"

"Yeah." He sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to cope with him at Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, I knew you'd already be changed into your robes!" He said quietly and pointed at the gleaming material of my uniform.

"Oh be quiet! There's nothing wrong with being organised!" I blushed.

He grinned in a un-Albus like way I poked my tounge out at him.

Our Dads were talking to each other in hushed voices. "Hermione didn't think I could pass a muggle driving test, did you?" Dad grinned at Mum as he said this, "She thought I'd have to confound the driver to pass."

"No I didn't, I had complete faith in you." Mum said patiently.

I rolled my eyes, little did Mum know she had been spot on about how Dad would have cheated.

As he helped Uncle Harry lift Albus's trunk and owl into the luggage department he admitted to Harry in hushed voices that he actually had cheated. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can always use a supersensery charm for that." He explained.

I shook my head and grabbed Albus by the hand and pulled him towards Lily and Hugo. "I want to be in Gryffindor, sorry, but there's no other house I'd rather be in!" Lily was saying to my brother.

Dad came up behind us and said in a joking voice, "If your not in Gryffindor, we'll disown you. No pressure."

Hugo and Lily burst out laughing. I bit my lip, I knew Dad wasn't serious, but I wondered... Would Mum and Dad be angry at me if I wasn't put in Gryffindor?

Albus looked worse, I knew his fears about him being put in Slytherin.

"He doesn't mean it!" Mum and Aunty Ginny said at the same time.

But Dad wasn't concentrating anymore, he looked at something in the distance. I turned my head.

There was a tall man with white blonde hair, he was with a pretty brown haired woman and a boy who I couldn't see properly because he was turned away.

"So that's little Scorpius, you make sure you bet him in every test Rosie. Thank god you've inherited your Mother's brains." My Father said to me.

I felt slightly annoyed and amused at Dad, and my cheeks went bright red. I faintly wondered what he had against the family with the boy called Scorpius, there was something familiar about them...

"For heavens sake Ron, don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Said Mum in a stern, but humoured voice.

Dad nodded "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Sorry." But he leaned over to me and whispered, "But don't get to friendly with him Rosie. Grandpa Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood."

It was then that two things happened, I realised that the boy they were talking about must be the son of Dad's worst enemy at school, Draco Malfoy.

Then, the boy called Scorpius turned his blonde head and our eyes met.

He was tall for an eleven year old, he had the palest skin and his white blonde hair clashed weirdly. There was something awfully cold about him, he seemed closed off. It wasn't like he was hiding something, like how Albus would act like sometimes, it was more like he was challenging people to look deeper into him. His eyes were a frosty blue.

I immediately turned my head away, feeling a certain forboading in the air. Luckily, a distraction came in the shape of my cousin James, who ran breathlessly towards us.

"Teddy's back there, I just saw him!" He panted pointing into the billowing steam from the train, "And do you know what he was doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He stared at the adults, clearly disappointed at the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy Lupin, snogging our Victoire!" He stated again, "I asked them what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them? You are so like Ron!" Snorted Aunt Ginny. I saw Mum sharing an amused look with her.

"-and he said he had come to see her off. And he told me to go away, he was snogging her!" James said.

"It's not that much of a surprise James!" I whispered to him, "I mean, they've been giving each other house elf eyes since I can't remember when, and Victoire is part Vila!"

"Yeah, but still, Teddy and Victoire!" James stated again.

I shook my head, and turned away from him to listen to what Uncle Harry was saying. He was replying to Lily, who had just dreamily whispered about how if they got married, Teddy would be a real part of the family.

"He already comes to dinner three nights a week, why don't we just invite him to stay and be done with it!" Harry said in a amused voice to Lily.

"Yeah he could have my room!" Said James eagerly, "I don't mind sharing with Al-"

"No." Said Uncle Harry in a firm voice "I only let you two share a room if I want the house demolished."

I laughed and turned to Albus who had been talking with Lily. James looked frustrated, and aimed a kick at Albus to vent off his anger. I glared at him, but he just gave me a cocky smile.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board." Uncle Harry said from behind me.

"Back in a second!" I said to Albus and whizzed off to say goodbye to Mum and Dad.

"There you are!" said Mum with a nervous smile, "Now, stick with Albus. You'll be okay darling, the sorting will be nerve racking, but we'll be proud of you no matter what. Study hard, be good in class, and watch out for Peeves. Don't forget, Hagrid has invited you and Albus to tea!"

Mum was said this all very quickly and hugged me tightly. "I'll be fine Mum." I said gently. I knew she was just nervous about sending her first child to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, let her breath Dear." Smiled Dad. He hugged me, "I know you'll be fine Rosie, don't let me or Mione boss you around too much, your wise enough to make you own path."

"Thanks Dad" I said.

I turned to Hugo. He looked awkward. I hugged him, "You be good Hueg." I said.

"I doubt it, but I know you'll be scholarly enough for the both of us." He grinned. I laughed.

Then, with a deep breath, I opened the red door and stepped onto the train. I stuck my head out of the window.

A few minutes later, Albus was beside me. "Are you okay." I whispered .

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Hey, why are they all staring?" He said in a louder voice.

I crained my neck and saw what he meant. Endless students were all gawking at us. I knew why though. Uncle Harry was also known as the boy who lived.

"Don't you worry. It's me, I'm incredibly famous." Grinned Dad. I laughed. After a few more minutes, the train started to move.

I waved goodbye to Mum, Dad and Hugo, until the train turned the corner, and they were out of site.

...

I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for my family and I, what does the future hold? I'm not one to belief in destiny, but I had a feeling that this was the beginning of an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys._

 _I hope you guys like the story! Please favourite and follow if you do, it's always very encouraging for me when someone does._

 _This next chapter should be fun:) This is all four of the main characters interacting for the first time. (Let's just say they won't all get on well.)_

 _But I will be introducing the climax of the whole story later on._

 _Hope you like it:_

 _Pleeeeease read, review, follow and favourite this story! :)_

Natures nobility

*Scorpius*

I turned away from the window of the train. Mother and Father had already disappeared around the corner.

I tugged my trunk down the corridor. Crowds of students were in their compartments already. I sighed nervously, where was I going to sit?

Although I would rather play a game of wink murder with a basilisk then admit it, I had never made many friends in my childhood.

My family did not have a not very good reputation, as my grandfather had once been a death eater. The only other children my age that I had known were my cousins on my Mother's side. Aunty Daphne had four children. But I had never really liked them much.

There of course was my little sister Artemis, but we did not have a good relationship. She was slightly cold and quiet like me, but she had always been very reckless for a young girl of her age. Since she was three she had been obsessed with Quidditch and playing pranks. While I would rather keep to myself and read or think, Artemis always barged in on me to pelt me with dung bombs or what-not.

I had always been an introvert, singular, quiet. I knew that trying to make friends and acquaintances would be difficult. With the reputation my fine, pure blooded family had, and the personality traits I had, I didn't think many people would like me.

Who cares? I didn't need friends. I only needed myself, I can have acquaintances as the closest thing to a friend.

I finally found an empty compartment. I heaved my trunk up on the luggage rack and sat myself down.

The Train was now racing through the beginning of the country side. I lookEd out the window for a few minutes, but the view didn't excite or intrigue me, it only summoned a faint interest.

I decided to read a book. I didn't particularly love books, but reading was something that I could do to pass the time. I opened my trunk and looked through what I had. I see a title which caught my attention

"Natures Nobility." This was the type of book my Mother didn't like me reading. She had trained my Father, Artemis and I very hard. Whenever Father let slip a rude comment about muggleborns, she would always get very cross with him.

I had taken this book, not because I read things like this on a regular basis, but because of the fact the Mother had kept it hidden from me and Artemis. I wanted to see what it was about this book that made her cross.

I began to read.

The book talked about the names of all the pure blood family's and their origins. But immediately I could see that there was a veil over the words, covering it's hatred towards mixed blooded families. It wasn't like it wants to hide the writer's actual opinion, it was like it's seeing how it would trigger reactions from the readers.

I could see why Mother kept the book hidden from Artemis and I. But I couldn't help but think she didn't really have any need to worry. I don't actually have that much of an opinion towards muggleborns, the only way I am interested in them is because of how much conflict and naive activism they create.

As I sat and thought about what I am reading, I heard a loud screeching that tore through the shield of quiet. I could feel an oncoming sense of slight annoyance at the fact that my thinking has been interrupted by the noise of someone opening the door. I closed my eyes for a moment, then looked up at the person who was standing and looking at me.

"Hello, sorry but I was wondering if you've seen a boy called Travis. You see, I was talking to him in my compartment, about how the ministry is abusing goblin's rights. But then he just got up and sneaked out without me noticing, he must have needed the bathroom, but I can't find him anywhere."

The girl was thin, tan skinned and had long dark hair. Her eyes were very round and grey. She had an expression of deep Ernest, and she was holding a book that looked like a journal with the letters in scrawny handwriting, "The rights that all magical creatures Should have.", enscrawled on the cover.

I slipped my book nonchalantly into my open trunk beside me and close the lid.

The girl then continued at ninety miles per hour,

"So anyway, I was just telling Travis that the elfs, errr I mean goblins, should be treated just as well as wizards. I mean, they spend their whole time making our money, and the Ministry never respects them. They are just as intelligent as us and if it weren't for them we wouldn't be as fortunate as we are now! Honestly it's just such complete hipocracey that they are doing this-"

"I haven't seen him."

"It's just so! Oh, wait, what?"

"I haven't seen him." I repeat.

"Seen who?" Says the girl with a blank face.

"The boy called Travis, you were looking for him."

She stared at me for a moment, then her face registered a faint realisation. "Oh... Yeah, Travis. You haven't seen him?" She was talking slowly and sounding rather put out.

I glanced at the open door.

"Oh well." She perked up. "Since you don't seem to mind, I'll just sit with you."

The girl walked over to the seat opposite me, and to my slight amazement sat down and carried on like there had been no interruption.

"So overall, goblins deserve much better treatment! Oh, and this reminds me, you know pixies?"

The next few hours were very, very long. I sat in my seat, feeling a little bit numb as the waves and waves of non stop talking rolled over me. As the girl filled me in on her extensive "knowledge" on how the ministry of magic has mistreated house elves, pixies, doxies, hippogriffs, and nomes.

In those two hours, she never even paused to ask me my name, or whether I actually wanted her to sit there. After a while, I got past my shock and started to actually enjoy her rambling, it was amazing how fast she was going and how much she was saying, and yet overall she actually knew very little about her subject.

But after a while I decided that maybe I should ask her for her name, so that I could know who to avoid at school.

"And wizards are always just taking nomes from their gardens and just throwing them over the fence, I mean do they even think about whether the nomes will be able to fend for themselves? No! And even worse-"

"What's your name?" I interrupted. My voice felt horse from the fact that I hadn't spoken in ages.

"They... Sorry What?" The girl suddenly looked dazed again, like she had just realised I was still there.

"Your name?" I repeated.

"Oh, uh um..." She looked like she had actually forgotten her name for a moment. "Oh yeah, it's Grace. I'm Grace Ollivandor."

I felt a small amount of surprise at this. Ollivandor was a well known name.

"Ollivandor?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm the granddaughter of the wand maker. My Father's Gernick Ollivandor, who's the son of Garrik Ollivandor. In fact, you probably got your wand from his shop!" She explained. "It's quite cool really, because I kind of know a thing or two about wands."

I nodded thoughtfully. This was interesting. Maybe Grace could stay in this compartment for a bit longer.

Suddenly, the door swung open again. I looked around to the a rather familiar looking girl who stood there. But I couldn't remember where I had seen her from before.

She was tall, pale, had bushy red hair, freckles and blue eyes, and she was already in her school robes. She wasn't looking at me though, her eyes were fixed on Grace.

"Hi, err, sorry. But your door was open, and I think you said your name was Ollivander? Is that true?" She asked her.

Grace looked rather surprised but still answered back. "Uh, yeah. Um... I'm the wand makers granddaughter."

"Really?" asked the girl looking surprised. "Wow, that's... That's amazing. So what's it like having him as your Grandfather?"

Grace stared at the red haired girl with even more confusion. I couldn't help but observe that as well as her trunk, the girl also had a heavy looking bag stuffed with books.

"Um, it's cool I guess, I mean, he's a wand maker, so he's a bit kooky. But he's very wise and everything." Grace replied.

The girl nodded and her blue eyes looked round and shiny, like she was loving the knowledge she was learning.

"Uh, Rose, You might want to introduce yourself before you interrogate this girl to death." Said a voice from behind her.

The girl called Rose moved aside, and a boy emerged. He was skinny, he had jet black hair that lay smoothly on his head, and his eyes were a bright, surprising green.

I felt another sense of faint interest. This boy looked very familiar.

He hand his hands in his Jean pockets, and he looked awkward and quiet.

Then everything clicked when Rose looked around and rolled her eyes at him saying "Oh be quiet Al!"

I realised who they were. The boy must be the son of my Father's worst enemy at school, Harry Potter. And the girl, Rose was obviously the girl I had glimpsed on the platform.

She had been with Harry's best friend, Ronald Weasley.

I watched as Rose continued to ask Grace question after question about Garrik Ollivandor. Grace started to look increasingly more annoyed, but Rose didn't seem to notice or care. Albus watched the two quietly, like how I was doing.

But finally, my patience wore out a bit. "Look, could you two please either come in, or go away." I said quietly.

Grace jumped even though I hadn't shouted, and glanced at me nervously.

Albus's head swung around and his eyes looked with mine. He seemed to recognise me and he paled.

Rose's head turned sharply, and her face registered shock, but her cheeks turned bright red.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Only that I don't want to spend the rest of the journey being intruded by you two." I said honestly, and without expression.

Rose's eyebrows shot upwards at the fact that I had neither fired up, nor backed down.

"Well, I don't really care what you..." But then she paused. "Wait a minute, you look familiar..."

Clearly she had remembered seeing me on the platform too.

"Oh my god, are you..."

"Scorpius Malfoy." I finished. All though I couldn't really care less at her increasing anger.

"Oh, so your a Malfoy are you?" She spat.

"Yes, I am." I said simply.

"Well, well that explains it then." She said in a dignified voice.

"What?"

"That your just an air head and typically a pureblood snoot, just like the rest of her family." She snapped. "I can see why Dad didn't want me to talk to you, he was righ-"

"WHAT?!" Shouted a voice from beside me. And to my amazement, the person who I least expected to talk next, stood up with her grey eyes flashing.

"What do you mean, typically pureblood?!" Grace snapped.

Rose looked taken aback by this sudden out burst, but didn't back down. "I, uh, I only meant..."

"You know, Pureblood's are just as oppressed as Muggleborns. People like you may not think it, but just like nomes, pixies and goblins, they are always assumed to be what they're not! It's awful! And witches and wizard's like you have been mean to them for hundreds of years! How do you think the Pureblood's feel?'

'Yes, maybe families like the Malfoy's might not have been the nicest, well, they may have been a little bit evil once, but err... I'm sure they all would be good now! So don't go around being rude to them."

Grace finished ranting and panted a little bit by how fast and loud she had been talking.

Rose was standing there, opening and closing her mouth in amazement.

She finally managed to speak, her voice quivering with indignity. "I, cannot... Believe, what utter rubbish you've just come out with... I mean... Do you know anything?!... Pureblood's... Oppressed?!"

Rose seemed unable to speak from her amazement.

Grace glared at Rose, "It's not rubbish!"

"Yes it is!" Gasped Rose, half laughing, "I mean, I thought someone who was a granddaughter of a wand maker, would be a bit brighter then you are!"

"Rose!" Said Albus Potter, putting a hand on the eleven year old's shoulder. "Don't..."

"H-how dare you?" Gasped Grace, "Don't you dare call me naive, when you're clearly just some annoying pompous know it all!"

"Right!" Said Rose, and she looked ready to punch Grace. "That's it, we're leaving. Sorry to disturb you Malfoy!" she sneered at me. And with that she swung around and stalked out of the room, her bushy hair flying and her ears very red. But the effect was ruined somewhat by the way she had to drag her very heavy trunk.

Albus stood there looking stunned, then he shot me an sheepish look and followed after Rose.

Grace's face still looked extremely thunderous as she threw herself back down on her seat.

She opened her journal, and I saw to my faint annoyance, her writing down the heading. "How Pureblood's are oppressed."

She started to write furiously, and I guessed she was taking notes on what she had said in her rant at Rose. I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Why did you go on at Rose?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Grace's head shot up and her grey eyes found mine. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why did you defend me? I couldn't have cared less about what she was saying to me." I said truthfully.

Grace breathed hard, and she looked like she wanted to say a million different words at once. She finally settled with saying, "But... But you should've cared Scorpius! She was insulting you heritage! It doesn't matter that most people don't recognise how badly Pureblood's are oppressed. I do. And I am willing to fight for the cause of-"

"But I don't we're oppressed!" I said in slight frustration.

"What?" Grace asked in a stunned voice, her eyes wide.

"I mean, yes some of the Pureblood's might be stereotyped, but people do have a right to hate us. We've done some bad things in the past." I said in an expressionless voice, "In a way, Rose is right on some levels."

At the mention of Rose's name, Grace shot up, out of her seat. "Right. So you agree with her then?!"

"In a way, yes."

"Well, that settles it." said Grace in an vindictive voice, "I'm not sitting with you anymore. I was only trying to be friendly Scorpius, because the difference between me and all the other people in this train, is that I don't care what your families like, I would be happy to be your friend if you weren't so cold."

And with that, she stalked out of the compartment.

I stared after her for a moment, feeling a tiny twinge of regret.

But then I pushed it down, and persuaded myself to be happy.

At least I could have some peace and quiet now.

I idly slid out my book and started to read again.


End file.
